


Mishaps at the Floo & the Results

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, awkward kids, even though they're in their 20s, the start of potential romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione is finally going to one of Fred & George's 'over the shop' get-togethers after being busy for so long. A misstep out of the floo pushes Hermione onto the path of someone she'd least expect.





	Mishaps at the Floo & the Results

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square Filled: Floo Powder (B2)

“Hermione, come on. You have to come.” Ron grabbed his cloak, fastening it expertly. He grabbed a handful of floo powder. “It’s just a get-together and it wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

Hermione sighed and relented. It had been a while since she’d gone to one of Fred and George’s get-togethers. They hosted them in the flat over their shop every now and then and invited most of the people who were in Gryffindor House while they were at Hogwarts. They extended their invitation to others but most of the people who came by were Gryffindors. 

“I’ll see you there, Ron.”

He grinned and flooed away, probably going to meet up with his current girlfriend. 

Hermione tugged on a strand of hair. She might as well try and get ready. 

* * *

Hermione tugged on her plaited hair and then stepped into her fireplace, she threw down a handful of floo powder and zipped away to the twin’s flat.

She stumbled out of the fireplace.

“Ohmph!”

Before she knew it, she hit something firm and felt herself falling to the ground. 

“Oh, Hermione, you alright?” George’s voice rang above her. 

“Sorry about that, lass.” She felt strong hands hold her up by the forearms. 

Hermione recognized that Scottish brogue. “Wood, sorry.” She tried to stand up, attempting to maintain some dignity and making sure her dress skirt didn’t come up. 

“I got you, Hermione.” George reached out and took her hand, slowly helping her to her feet. 

She dusted herself off and smoothed out her dress. 

Oliver Wood lifted himself to his knees and stood up. “Sorry about that, Granger.”

“I told Wood here he had to get out of the way or he was going to get trampled. Thanks for proving me right, Hermione.” George shot her a grin. 

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Right, sure.” She chanced a glance toward Oliver, who was looking at her oddly. “So, I’m gonna go…? I don’t want to get trampled myself.”

“Right-o, Hermione!” 

She moved past them and looked for one of her friends. She sighed in relief when she found Neville hovering over the platters of finger food. She laid her hand gently on his forearm. “Neville.”

His eyes brightened at the sight of her. “Hermione, you made it.” He bent down to kiss her on the cheek. He swiped a hand over her shoulder. “You have some floo powder there.”

“Thanks. So, how’s your new post at Hogwarts?” She was incredibly happy and proud of Neville for being invited to work under Prof. Sprout, with the assumption he’ll take over once Prof. Sprout moved on from her post. 

“It’s been great. I’m learning so much. It’s nice being at Hogwarts. You know,” Neville nudged her in the shoulder, “I overheard Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Sprout talking about you. I think Prof. McGonagall wants to ask you to take up a position at Hogwarts.” 

Her eyes widened. “You’re kidding! Really?”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you if Prof. McGonagall sends you a letter.” 

Hermione didn’t know what to say so she just hugged him tightly. “Thanks, Neville.” 

She grabbed a small croissant sandwich and moved about the room with Neville, greeting Ginny who finally arrived with Harry. They talked about the ministry and the latest Quidditch results. 

Harry and Neville excused themselves to talk with Dean, leaving Ginny and Hermione to catch up. 

“Did you do something to Wood?” Ginny asked. 

“Why? Did he say something?” Hermione glanced over her shoulder, searching for the Quidditch player.

Ginny tugged on her arm, making Hermione face her again. “He’s been watching you for a while.”

“Really?” Hermione tugged down her dress. “I did fall on him when I flooed into the flat.”

Ginny giggled. “Did you really?” She took a sip of her drink, looking about nonchalantly. “It looks like he wants to come over and talk to you.”

“What? No.” 

“Should we give him the chance?” Ginny flounced around Hermione. “See you in a bit.”

“What? No, Ginny, come back,” Hermione hissed under her breath. 

Ginny winked at her and left Hermione alone by the window. 

She bit her lip. What was she supposed to do now? She could run off and look for someone to talk to or hide in the loo. 

Moments later, Oliver appeared at her side. He cleared his throat. “Granger.” He held up a mug of butterbeer. “I noticed you didn’t have a drink.” 

“Oh, thank you.” She took the offered drink and took a sip. “Sorry about earlier.” 

He shook his head. “No harm done. It was my fault really.” He shifted back and forth on his feet. “So,” he scratched the back of his neck, “what’s new with you?” 

“Nothing really. I’m heading to Paris for a conference on the treatment of magical creatures in a few weeks.”

“Do you travel a lot for work?” 

“Surprisingly, yes. I’m sure you understand, playing professional Quidditch and all.” 

He smiled. Her eyes focused in on his mouth. She felt a little out of breath. “I sure do. It’s stressful, but I love it.” 

“Hermione,” Neville popped up beside her, “I’m heading out. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Sounds good, Neville.” 

He kissed her on the cheek and then nodded toward Oliver. “Good to see you, Wood.”

Oliver swallowed. “Likewise, Longbottom.” 

Neville walked around them and headed to the fireplace. 

“You’re not going with him?” Oliver asked, looking back and forth between her and Neville. 

“Um, no.” Why would she leave with Neville?

“I thought, aren’t you and Longbottom an item?” His cheeks were pink, but he looked at her expectantly. 

Hermione laughed. “What? No. I mean, Neville’s great, but we’re not a couple.”

“Oh, I see.” 

She turned her head to the side slightly. “People usually think it’s Ron and me or even Harry, but I’m single right now.”

“Really?” Oliver perked up. “Me too. I –” he cleared his throat again. He opened his mouth to speak again, but they were suddenly enveloped in pink powder and smoke.

“Surprise!” Fred draped his arm over Oliver’s shoulder. “Like it? It’s a new joke product we’re working on. It’s prank Floo Powder. Non-toxic and easy on the eyes. It keeps changing color though.” 

Hermione dusted off herself off. 

“Oliver,” Fred spoke in hushed tones, “if you’re trying to chat her up, you’re failing miserably. I know she’s pretty, but come on.”

Oliver elbowed him in the stomach. “Shut it, Weasley.” 

Fred dropped his arm. “I’ll see you two around. Oh, by the way. We’re out of floo powder, actual floo powder. You’ll have to head to the Leaky Cauldron or apparate home. Sorry.” 

He walked off, throwing prank floo powder at Angelina and George. 

“Damn,” Oliver muttered under his breath. “I have an early practice tomorrow.” His eyes searched hers. “I know I probably haven’t made the best impression, but would you like to get some drinks sometime?”

Her eyes widened. Was he asking her out? She wanted to look for Ginny for advice but she kept her gaze on him. She hadn’t gone out with someone in ages and this could be fun. What’s the worst that could happen? If anything she’ll get to know him better.

“I’d like that,” she said, “but let’s keep the floo travel to a minimum.” 

He laughed. “Sounds like a plan.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
